


Strawberry Blonde, Fields Rolling On

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Picnics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Zelda and Marie have a cute picnic date. That's it, that's the story
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Strawberry Blonde, Fields Rolling On

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Strawberry Blonde by Mitski which gives me cute cottagecore lesbian vibes lol
> 
> My requests are open so please send them in on my tumblr @vinegartomspellman <3

Marie chuckled when Zelda almost tripped over a tree root as she lead her through the forest. She'd tied a silk blindfold over the redhead's eyes before they had entered the forest and told her, "No peeking!" before taking her hand and leading her down the path. "Where are we going?" She asked, narrowly missing another tree root. "You'll see when we get there cherie." Marie laughed. A few moments later, Marie stopped Zelda and stepped behind her. She gently took off her blindfold to reveal that they were in a small, grassy clearing in the woods where she had laid out a picnic blanket and a spread of food. "Oh Marie." Zelda sighed and smiled at her lover. "Do you like it?" She asked. Zelda kissed her instead of replying, making Marie smile against her lips. Once they pulled apart, Marie took Zelda's hand and pulled her towards the blanket and they sat down together.

The weather was pleasantly warm and the sun was shining. Zelda had decided to wear a plain, white, cotton maxi dress and Marie was wearing a white crop top and some loose green trousers. They tucked into the spread that Marie had prepared, which consisted of lots of fruit, some pastries, a jug of lemonade, some hummus and breadsticks and some lavender cookies. "This is delicious." Zelda said as she took a bite of a strawberry. "Thank you cherie, I'm glad you like it." Marie replied. They ate in peaceful silence and once they were finished, they laid down together on the soft daisy covered grass. "This is perfect." Zelda sighed, looking over at Marie. "You are perfect, my girl." She replied, tucking a loose strand of strawberry blonde hair behind Zelda's ear and kissing her lightly. Zelda rested her head on Marie's chest as she twirled the soft curls around her fingers, breathing in the sweet scent of the redhead's shampoo. Zelda yawned and closed her eyes and dozed off. Marie watched over her fondly, knowing that her girlfriend hadn't had the easiest week and needed the relaxation. She kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Zee." before laying down and wrapping her arm around her waist, watching the clouds drift by whilst Zelda napped.


End file.
